


Big Cutie

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Aged up!Pidge, Dry Humping, F/F, Fingering, Grinding, Light Bondage, Mute OC, Nipple Play, Omega!Kolitok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Pidge enjoys some time with her Galra girlfriend





	Big Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.
> 
> I felt like doing something with aged up Pidge and my oc Kolitok. If you have any questions about Kolitok, drop me an ask on tumblr and I’ll reply as soon as possible.

When her short lover had asked to spice things up, she had been expecting a bit more toys and less…well this.

She laid down her back with her hands tied over her head with her hands in view and tail swishing a bit. She bit her bottom lip with her ears lowered as she watch3d her human pulling off her own shirt.

Honestly why was Kolitok even surprised? She always knew Pidge was a very adventurous person. It as one of the things she loved about her girlfriend.

“Hold on! Almost ready—oomph!” The slimmer woman tripped over her pants and disappeared a moment at the foot of the bed.

Kolitok’s ears perk uo and she raised her head slightly before tapping her foot at the bed to try and get her attention. Almost instantly, Pidge springs back uo with a sheepish smile as she rubs the back of her head.

“Ehehehe….”

Frowning, Kolitok moved her fingers. 

_You ok?_

The smile the smaller woman gave her as she nods, caused her cheeks to darken as her ears lower bashfully. She purred silently, leaning her head back to show her scarred throat. 

Slowly, Pidge climbed on to the bed and crawled up to her to gently hold he pretty galra’s face in her hands. She pressed a light kiss to her nose, down to her lips and gently over the two small fangs poking out over her upper lip. Gently she traced over the dark indigo markings on her lover’s face, and brushed a loose lock of white hair from Kolitok’s face.

“Remember the signals?”

She nods.

“What’s stop?”

There are two soft taps against the head of the bed.

“Slow down?”

One snap of her fingers sounds in the room.

“And ‘you’re hurting me’?” 

Two claps of her hands. 

Pidge smiled down at her, before she gently tugged her glasses off and leaned down to kiss her again, “Good girl.”

A chill ran through her spine as she leaned up into the kiss to deepen in. A quiet purr leaves her as show nimble fingers slowly move down her body. She felt her human straddle her hips, her cute, perky breasts gently brushing over the Galra’s larger ones. 

She gasped silently into the kiss and blushed harder as she felt herself growing wet when a soft, warm tongue slips into her mouth and swipes over hers. She swallowed the little moan Pidge made as she moved to deepen the kiss with a quiet sigh.

Kolitok broke the kiss and arched under her when those fingers lightly rub over her folds. The amount of slick increases as the rim of her puss I lightly rubbed over. The galra’s pretty violet folds twitch as she gasps and trembles as her head is cushioned by her hair all pinned up in a braid. 

Pidge chuckled down at her with a warm smile as she licks her lips.

“Aaaaw…what a cute blush on your face, honey~”

The blush only darkened to a deep shade of plum as she slowly claws her dandelion yellow eyes and spread her legs a bit wider open. If she wanted to, with one simple movement she could have Pidge between her legs and she could hold her in place betwee her soft, fuzzy thighs.

The human slowly ran her fingers over the thicker area of fur to flick her pointer finger over the clit whole slipping her middle and ring finger gently inside the soaked cunt.

“God you’re wet already? Damn….” her other hand creeps up to one of Kolitok’s breasts and lightly pinched over the nipple with a hum. 

She laughed a little when the pretty Galra bucks her hips up at the slight pinch. She watched how Kolitok’s mouth opened in a silent moan as her breathing hitches when she gives the nipple a little twist and tug.

“Hmmmm….my pretty lady….” Pidge leaned over to the untouched breast and gently circled her tongue over the other nipple.

Her fingers twitch as those wonderful fingers in her snart circle inside her and lightly nudge over her walls and at her spot. A little dribble of drool drips down her chin as her eyes roll back. 

She rolled her hips up with a quiet gasp as her legs tremble at the dual sensations of her nipples being played with and getting finger fucked into the bed. 

Kolitok blinked a bit and bucked in surprise and slight frustration at the loss of pleasure so suddenly.

Pidge hummed as she held both breasts in her hands and lightly pushed them together. She didn’t break eye contact with her lover as she leans down and laps over the nipples with a slight smirk.

“Hmmmmm~” Pidge hummed as she lightly rolls her hips into Kolitok’s with a twinkle in her eyes as her as she watched her lovely galra’s face tighten as her smooth hung open.

If she wasn’t so busy making her a mess, she’d be gushing.

_My big cutie…._

 


End file.
